All Those Times
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Chase and Bree. It's so simple on the show but what if it's not what we see. What about all those times they're around each other. All those times something romantic could have happened. This is a fic marking the moments that should have happened. This is an interpretation of what could happen so not everything is completely accurate, please don't flame on that. Rating may go up
1. Crush, Chop, Burn Part 1

**Hey, here's a new idea for all the ChasexBree fans! I hope you like this idea as I've been thinking about it for a while. **

**It goes with the episodes so I don't know how long it will last for. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

I sighed as I lounged around the lab, finding absolutely nothing of interest to do. I could do some physical training, but Adam had become really possessive of the wheel lately. I could do some more math problems, but nothing challenged me anymore.

That's it! I needed a challenge!

"Hey Chase guess what?" I looked over to see Bree sauntering over to me.

"What?" I asked boredly. Bree raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's up with you?" she asked. I sighed, pushing myself off the computer I was leaning on.

"I'm just bored. We can't do anything down here," I said. Bree nodded.

"I agree. There's nothing to do besides mess with you guys," she said, smirking at me. I sneered at her.

"Oh please, there's nothing you could do to mess with me anymore. Ever since I proved Adam, you and I aren't related you've seemed to have gotten lazy," I said with a smirk.

It was true. Because we were bored one day last year, and because we were suspicious on how each of us were nothing alike, I ran a secret DNA test on us to see if we were related. The results came back that we weren't but it didn't tell us who our…I guess they would be kinda like clones. We haven't told Davenport that we know, feeling he would just overcomplicate it.

"Really?" she said in a dangerous voice, a light in her eye I had never seen before. "Because I believe there are other ways I can mess with you now." She stepped closer to me, closing the gap between our bodies to a dangerous distance. I gulped, glancing down at the gap between us before looking back up at her. "Because I believe I can still find a few ways to make you _**squirm**_," I shivered as she breathed the last three words in my ear, letting out a deep sigh.

Bree must be having a very sadistic moment because she carried on, taking both my hands and placing them on her hips. I used every bit of my will to keep from pulling her closer.

"Come on Chase…I've noticed you over the last couple months. How you've been watching me, blushing more." although it was true that these were happening, I didn't really think anything of them.

"Why are you doing this Bree?" I asked, my voice husky and low. She smiled, circling her hands around my neck and pulling our bodies completely together.

"Just passing the time," she said, pressing a light kiss to the shell of my ear. I groaned slightly.

"Are you sure you want to keep going Bree? Who knows what could happen," I growled lowly. I'm not sure what's going on right now. Up until this moment I don't think I've ever really thought of Bree as…sexy. But the things she was doing now? I'm not sure how long I can keep up this harmless flirting.

"I've always been one for a little…experimentation." that word has never sounded sexier to me then right now. I was just about to lean in and drive this home when a voice interrupted us.

"Chase have you seen my ePod?" Adam walked in while at the same time Bree sped out of the room and out of my arms. '_**What just happened?' **_my mind asked.

"No Adam I haven't" I grumbled.

"I don't believe you," he said, advancing on me. I turned and ran out the room, locking it from the other side.

"Good luck getting through! That steel door is thicker then your head!"

Little did me, Bree or Chase know how much our lives were going to change after we found the little fourteen year old kid hiding behind the yellow barrels.

* * *

So it turns out school wasn't as fun as we thought it was going to be. The kids were mean, the bell tried to kill me, Bree continued to flirt with some kid she hit in the face with a ball, Pep rallies were annoying, Bree dropped a cheerleader, I managed to get trampled by panicking teenagers, Davenport busted us and Adam managed to set a dingo on fire. The best part of today was becoming a chiropractor in the Philippines.

Adam, Bree and I were currently back in the lab, moping around. Bree was the most upset, complaining about some party she was invited to but couldn't go. I didn't care though. The only thing that had been going through my mind today was what had happened between me and Bree.

She was so forward and yet she was ready to go hang out with other guys? I needed to get her alone so I could ask, but not with Adam in the room. So far I had been taking all my frustration out on him, resulting in a sharp punch to my shoulder.

"Now I'm never going to have a boyfriend!" Bree snapped, causing me to turn to her sharply. She glanced at me quickly. "Guess I'll have to keep fake kissing that wall!" she grumbled. Is that why she was acting so flirty? She was frustrated and needed an outlet? I feel so used. But then again it could be something else…

Suddenly Leo walked in, making the whole situation s much worse. "Leo what are you doing? You're not allowed to be down here!" I snapped, masking my frustration with anxiety.

"I know," he said smugly. "But you know that party everyone's been talking about?" we nodded, Bree especially. I sneered, shaking my head. Leo smirked. "Get changed and come upstairs," he ordered.

"But what about-"

"Mom and Davenport have gone out for dinner, now come on," he said excitedly before running out.

We did as he asked, each of us dressing casually before going upstairs. Leo was standing on a table, grinning wildly as kids danced around him to high speed music, snacks laid out and people talking with drinks in their hands.

"IT'S IN YOUR LIVING ROOM!" he cried before he started dancing. Adam and Bree looked at each other then at me. I shrugged, dancing to the music.

So after twelve pieces of cake, a couple drinks and having to watch Bree flirt with the guy that looked like he had stolen the Incredible Hulks nose when he was sick, I had had enough of knowing what Bree was thinking that day in the lab. I hated watching her flirt with him, a feeling I had never experienced before shooting through me and making my heart and stomach tighten in my chest.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle!" a shrill voice squealed. I noticed Bree perk up, dragging Nosey over to the circle. Perfect, this could be my chance to get Bree alone. I quickly joined the rest of the circle, settling myself opposite Bree. When she saw me her eyes widened before a small smirk spread across her face.

"I'll go first," Nosey kid said, taking the bottle while smiling seductively at Bree. My fist clenched unconsciously. He spun it and it landed on some blonde dude. I smirked.

"Hahaha, you can either kiss now or go into the closet," the girl laughed.

Turns out Nosey was daring as he leaned in a kissed the guy quickly in less then two seconds, wiping his mouth when he was done. The blonde dude winked at him, making him blush and the rest of us laugh. Bree took the bottle next, looking up at me with a look I had come accustomed to over the years.

I stared at it, calculating the weight and mass to make sure that when Bree spun it, we would both get what we wanted. I gave her a quick nod before looking up.

"Say…is skateboarding hard. I heard _**spinning **_is _**hard **_on a skateboard," I said loudly, emphasizing some of the words. Bree nodded, spinning the bottle hard. Some of the kids looked at me strangely.

"Whatever freak," one of them mumbled. I glared at him. Soon the bottle slowed, each of the kids holding their breaths while Bree and I stared at each other. When it stopped on me, the whole circle oooooed. I stood up at the same time as Bree and we started to head towards the closet.

"Wait, aren't they brother and sister?" Nosey asked. Bree stopped as I opened the door.

"Yeah…but we're all adopted," she said before walking in, me following her and shutting the door.

This was it. I was finally going to get my answers.

"Bree…what's going on?" I demanded. The crowded space of the closet wasn't helping, the tension between me and Bree that had been growing since the lab incident becoming almost…intense. Bree was staring up at me, worry in her eyes.

"I don't know," she sighed after what felt like forever.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"That day, in the lab. I was so bored and I didn't know what else to do. And there you were, looking all smug and…kinda hot," my eyebrows rose at that one. "You made me really mad when you said I couldn't mess with you guys so I…did the only thing I could think of…" she trailed off, giving me a sorry expression. I stared down at her.

"So you decided to torture a sexually frustrated teenager?" I cried.

"Shh!" she snapped, her hand covering my mouth. We locked eyes, the space suddenly feeling a lot smaller then before. "S-So I decided to do something…that could benefit us…both," she said in a whisper, her breath across my face.

"And the benefits?" I asked, my voice the same volume as hers. She shrugged, her eyes darting down to my lips. Mine did the same and before I knew what was happening, my mouth descended onto hers.

She instantly responded, kissing me back with fever. Soon her back hit the door, me pressing all of my body against hers. I can't believe I'm having my first kiss with Bree. Ok so it wasn't my first kiss but I doubt she remembered. Everything was getting hot, hands everywhere and quiet moans exchanged. We both knew we probably wouldn't get another chance like this, so we're both getting as much from this as we can.

Soon we had to pull apart, the need for air cutting through the passion. We stood there panting as we stared at each other.

"What does this mean?" I asked through my breaths. Bree opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a shout followed by a car horn. Bree and I shared a look before we both ran out of the cupboard, freezing at the sight of Leo's mom and Davenport.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

* * *

So now we're getting shipped away. Today really wasn't working out for us, well apart from me and Bree's time in the closet. I was confused but I wouldn't give up those few minutes of anything.

"I can't believe this is our last night in the lab," Bree said, fiddling with her hair. I nodded in agreement, knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I think Leo's really goanna miss us," I said, looking over at Adam.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the sleeping Leo who was currently attached to his legs. "You think we should wake him up?" he asked. Bree smiled.

"No, let him sleep," she said.

"But he's drooling on my socks," Adam groaned. I laughed, shutting the door to my pod.

* * *

"Chase! Chase wake up!" I opened my eyes groggily, the whispering and tapping waking me up. Bree was standing outside my tube. "Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded slowly, opening the door for her. She squeezed in, shutting the door behind her. We were pressed together again, like in the closet.

"What is it Bree?" I asked, looking down on her through the pale blue light of the lab. She didn't say anything, just let our eyes lock before she pulled me into a soft kiss. I held it, holding her to me gently. When she pulled back she cupped my cheek in her hand.

"I don't want this to end Chase," she whispered.

"What?" I asked. She smiled, her thumb tracing a pattern on my cheek. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it.

"I want to keep getting to kiss you, touch you and have you hold me gently. I like the feeling Chase," she said sincerely.

"Really? But what about the others?" I asked. She sighed.

"They would find it weird. That's why I wanted to talk to you before we were shipped out Chase. I wanted to see how you felt." I didn't say anything, just stared at her. She sighed. "I get it Chase," she mumbled, heading out of my tube. I quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into another soft kiss. She responded gently before I pulled away, resting our foreheads together.

"I like the feeling too Bree and I'm willing to take the time to continue this secretly if you are. Whenever I get a free moment I want to spend it with you." Bree's eyes were wide. "I've never had a relationship Bree and you're my first kiss, I like you," I said honestly.

"I-I like you too Chase," she whispered. I smiled, kissing her again. "But we need to be careful," she said, pulling back from the kiss. I nodded.

"Ok, what are the rules?" I asked.

"We can't tell anyone, at least not until we're sure we can handle this." I nodded.

"Seems fair," I said. She nodded before leaning in and kissing me again. I sighed into this one, finally feeling free to show her how I felt. I felt her hands on my chest, feeling my chest lightly.

Finally I pulled back, wishing we could continue.

"As much as I want to continue Bree, we need to get some sleep," I whispered. She sighed. "We both know you don't need beauty sleep but please, get some rest for me," I said. She blushed darkly before nodding.

"Ok," she mumbled, kissing my cheek before returning to her tube.

I sighed, leaning back against the wall of my tube. Things were working out…if only we weren't being shipped away.

* * *

**There you go, hope it's ok. I know it's not my best work (Probably far from it) **

**Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Crush, Chop, Burn Part 2

**Here's another chapter and be on the look out for my next Chase and Bree M called New Rooms. Hope you guys like it and now would be the time to tell me if I shouldn't do it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

"Do you really think Leo can get Davenport to change his mind?" Adam asked, popping another chip in his mouth. I shrugged from my spot on one of the monitors, my back against the wall.

"Who knows, Davenport is pretty stubborn," I mumbled, my eyes on Bree as she paced the lab with her head down. Adam sighed, standing up from the desk chair he was sitting in.

"This blows…I'm goanna get some more chips, do you guys want anything?" he asked. I shook my head but Bree requested a coke. Adam nodded before getting up and leaving the lab. As soon as I heard the doors close I hopped off the monitor and walked over to Bree, engulfing her in a hug. She gladly accepted, burying her face into my shoulder.

"I don't wanna go Chase," she mumbled sadly. I tightened my grip on her.

"I don't either," I said back, kissing her temple.

"We have so many memory's here," she said, glancing at the tubes over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at them and smiled.

"Hey," I said, tilting her chin up to look at me. "We can still do this-" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss. "At facility X…except there might be more cuddling involved if we want to keep warm," I said with a cheeky smile. Bree blushed, tucking her head under my chin as she giggled.

"Haha yeah…but still it won't be the same. I mean this is the place where we grew up, learned everything we know…had our first kiss," she mumbled looking up at me through big brown eyes. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah…I still remember that night two years ago too," I mumbled.

"What night?" Bree asked, pulling back from the embrace to look up at me.

Remember when I said it was doubtful that she'd remember? Told you.

I smiled down at her, pulling her over to the desk chair where I sat then pulled her onto my lap. When she got comfortable I started explaining.

"Two years ago, fourteen year olds Bree and Chase were up late in the lab, waiting for Adam to come back from his special training day," I explained.

"Don't tell the story like I'm six Chase," Bree groaned. I chuckled.

"Sorry. Anyway…so we were sitting here, me in the chair of course and you on the floor. Both of us were bored, needing Adam to supply laughs. To find a topic you asked me what I thought of dating an-"

"And you started giving off all these scientific answers about the social structure of dating, how many muscles are used in a kiss and loads of other stuff," Bree said quickly, her eyes wide. I smiled.

"Yeah and you told me to shut up and give my honest opinion…so I said that I wouldn't know until the end because-"

"You said it was all in the kiss," she said with a small smile. I smiled too, touching my forehead to hers. "And then I offered to kiss you to let you know," she finished, smiling shyly. I grinned, dipping my head to peck her lips.

"Yep and I all to gladly excepted the chance, even if it was three seconds long and you washed your mouth out for ten minutes afterwards," I said with a smug smile. Bree blushed.

"Well you know…fourteen year olds, whatcha goanna do?" she said nervously. I smiled, kissing her again.

"Hey Bree they were out of coke so I grabbed you a grape soda is that ok?" at Adam's voice I did the only thing I could think of and pushed Bree off my lap. She hit the floor with a thump, glaring up at me. "Did I miss something?" Adam asked as he stepped into t lab.

"Bree fell over," I said with a nervous laugh. Adam laughed back, pointing at Bree. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' at her when she continued to glare at me. She shook her head, her eyes narrowed dangerously. I knew what that look meant…I'm goanna get it later.

Adam's laughter was cut off by Leo coming back into the lab, a guilty smile on his face. We all looked at him eagerly, waiting for some good news.

"Well…I'm pretty sure he's goanna think about it," he said, offering a thumbs up. I knew what that meant to.

He said no. We're still leaving.

* * *

I waited by the door of the lab for Adam and Bree to finish 'Saying goodbye'. This resulted in Bree walking through the lab, brushing her hand over everything while Adam tried not to cry while stuffing as many pellets into his suit as possible.

"I'm goanna miss this place," Bree sighed as she came to stand next to me, her hand brushing mine. I wrapped my first finger around her little one. It wasn't much but it was all I could offer at the moment.

"Me to…come on Adam, lets go," I mumbled. Adam nodded, leading us out of the lab.

"I don't want Leo to have friends who could malfunction and tear him limb from limb." Bree and I shared a look at Mrs. Davenports claim as we walked into the living room, my eyebrows shooting up at the Chase, Bree and Adam look alike's staring back at us blankly.

"What are those?" Bree asked, pointing at fake her.

"Oh Dr. Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots," Leo snapped, glaring at Davenport. "Welcome to crazy town!" I think Davenport tried to lighten the situation because he pressed something on his wrist and fake Adam started talking.

"Good morning. The time is 11:22 and the temperature is 68 degrees," he said in the dullest voice I've ever heard.

"You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" Adam asked. Davenport nodded. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" she cried happily, attempting to high-five the robot. When it didn't move he stepped back, blushing slightly.

Bree stepped forwards next, looking over the robot version of herself with squinted eyes, looking to be searching for something.

"Does my nose always look like that?" she asked.

"No, yours has a faint moustache underneath," robot Bree said. Despite our new relationship that was still kinda funny. I joined Adam in a laugh, pointing at her as she walked back into the line. She glared at me. 'You look beautiful' I mouthed at her quickly and she smiled slightly.

"Hi everyone my name's Chase," robot me said. My smile dropped, a bad feeling dropping into my stomach. "Lets do ma-ma-ma-" Davenport hit him in the stomach. "Math," he got out. Bree and Adam started laughing but I frowned.

"That is not funny!" I snapped.

"You're right it's fu-fu-fu-" Bree hit him on the shoulder. "Funny," he got out. They laughed again. I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. Bree put her hand on my shoulder, offering me a small smile that set my heart racing.

The doorbell cut right through Adam and Leo's laughter, Adam's smile dropping as he caught on to what was happening. Davenport opened it to reveal a really serious looking guy in a suit. They talked, well Davenport talked for a little before turning to us with something about karaoke.

"Well," Bree sighed. "I guess this is it…thanks for everything Leo," she said. I nodded along with her.

"Yeah…you're the best friend we've ever had," I added seriously. He smiled appreciatively…before Adam ruined the moment.

"No he's the only friend we've ever had." I shook my head at him.

"Well don't forget to bundle up on your dangerous missions," Tasha insisted, coming over to hug us. I wrapped one arm around her and the other around Bree as we were pulled into a four person hug. I held Bree tightly, giving her a squeeze.

When we pulled out we headed to the door, our heads down. Davenport stopped us at the door.

"Hey this is a good thing," he tried to convince us. "With no distractions you might finish your training early." he didn't sound to convinced but he offered a smile. Adam just walked out, me and Bree following. Leo waved at us and we waved back before we turned and headed out the door. My bionic hearing picked up Eddie's cry of joy at our departure but I ignored him, taking Bree's hand instead.

"Hey guys," Adam said from the front.

"Yeah?" I asked as we hopped in the van.

"I think I have an idea on how we can stay…"

* * *

Bree's POV

Adam, Chase and I stayed as still as we could as Leo entered the lab, looking sad. I almost gave it away, barely able to stand how sad he looked but Chase's plan was so much funnier.

"Hello, insert name here. Would you like to engage in silly happy fun time?" Adam asked in one of the worst robot voices ever.

"Get lost! You can't replace my real friends!" he snapped before looking down. "I really loved those guys." awww, we love you too Leo.

"Don't be sad Mr. Leo," Chase said in a much better robot voice, moving just like one too. "Friends come and go but robots are forever. Dibbly dibbly." only his upper body moved. When did he get so good at the robot. "That is my version of a laugh. Dibly dibly." I almost lost it right there but managed to old it together.

"Will you tin heads get out of here!" Leo snapped, going over to the counter to look at something.

"Sensing human hostility," Chase said, giving us a wink as he started over to Leo.

"Must exterminate," I joined in.

"Robots destroy," Adam said as we started advancing on Leo. Eddie egged us on as we surrounded Leo, who was currently screaming his head off.

It was when Leo ran into my arms did we give it up, laughing until I had to shut him up.

"Leo! Leo it's us we're not robots! It's really us!" I laughed.

"Huh?" he asked, still looking freaked.

"We told the driver we forgot something and then we swapped the robots at our place," Chase explained, shooting a grin up at Adam.

"You said you loved us. You said you loved us," Adam laughed, making kissy faces until Leo slapped him. Hard. "Ow!" he cried, holding his cheek. Chase and I shared a shocked look, not thinking Leo had it in him.

"It is you guys!" Leo cried wrapping Adam in a hug, who shrugged and held him back. Chase and I joined the hug, pulling out so roughly that Chase stumbled against me.

"But wait…what about Davenport?" Leo asked.

"Oh we just have to act like dumb robots every time he's around," Adam said casually.

"It will be easier for some then others," I said, making Chase laugh.

"Hey Leo." we froze at the voice, Davenport just walking in.

"Hey Donny! Man of the house!" Leo said, trying to sound casual.

"What are you doing buddy?" he asked, looking a little weirded out.

"What am I doing?" he asked, glancing at us. "I am hanging…with my robo-fake people-friends," he said, smiling brightly. "Ain't no party like a robot party cause a robot party don't stop!" he sang and I had to fight every muscle to keep from glancing at Chase.

"I told you that you'd like them," Davenport said, coming over to him.

"Like em'? I love em'," Leo said while smiling at us, causing Adam to make kissy faces again. Chase and Leo tried to make him stop but he didn't until Davenport turned back around.

"And you know the best part about robots is?" he asked.

"What?" Leo asked with a fake smile.

"They're virtually indestructible."

"Huh?" Leo asked, the smile dropping as Davenport held up a taser. Chase and I nearly jumped as he shocked Adam, Adam doing a good job of not blowing our cover. "Quit it!" Leo cried.

"No no it's fine. He can't feel a thing, he's a robot," Davenport laughed, moving over to Chase. My eyes widened as he shocked him, Chase almost shaking as he pulled back. "They're so incredibly life like," he laughed as he shocked Chase again. I fought every impulse in my body to keep from grabbing him in my arms and holding him, wishing to take his pain away. When Davenport moved on to me Chase looked ready to blow our cover and pounce on him. Awww he cared that much.

"Don't even try it," I said in a robot voice, holding my arm up.

"Well you're a feisty robot aren't ya?" Davenport laughed. Chase smirked down at me and I blushed slightly. "Come on Leo have a go," he said but Leo refused. "Come on try it. Try it. Come on," he insisted.

"Fine," Leo sighed, taking the taser and shocking Davenport. "You're right, that is fun," he said down to Davenport, who was currently in a heap on the floor.

We all tried as hard as we could not to start laughing. I looked over at Chase to see him watching me. I blushed but gave him a quick wink. His eyebrows rose.

"Adam," he said in his robot accent. "Why don't you help Leo get Dr. Davenport back upstairs?" Adam gave me a strange look but Leo nodded with me so he shrugged and picked him up, following Leo out of the lab.

As soon as they were out of the lab Chase grabbed me, kissing me deeply. I sighed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck while my fingers played with the bottom of his hair. He growled lowly, pushing me against the counter. We pulled back, both of us panting from the heated kiss. We haven't shared that much passion since the party.

"Wow…" I breathed. He smiled, leaning down to peck my cheek.

"Well after having to fight every urge to kiss you since we got off the van I had to make it special," he said before trailing down to my neck. I pushed him back, noticing his pout.

"As much as I want to continue I think a robot with a hickey will look a bit suspicious," I said. When his pout didn't lift I leaned up and pecked his lips. I pulled back to see him smiling.

"Fine…lets go upstairs before I attack you again," he said, winking at me.

* * *

**Hope that was ok and be on the look out for 'New Rooms'!**

**Review!**


End file.
